havoc_gamifandomcom-20200214-history
Remy Drenalla
"It's called 'Tiny but Mighty'. I'm not short!" Remy Drenalla is a Kiffar Close-Quarter-Combat Specialist currently serving in Task Force Aurek. Born on Kiffu and serving in her Clan first as a warrior then a hunter, Remy left and joined the Great Army of the Republic at 19 and served as a scout for two years until she was recommended to Task Force Aurek for her combat ability and her gift of Psychometry, making a fatal combination. She is currently alive and well, and is romantically involved with the Republic Specforce Zeltron, Dexen. Biography Early life Remy was born the oldest daughter of the Drenalla Clan's leader, Tyre Drenalla, and his wife Leona. As is the custom for Kiffar, Remy inherited the Qukuuf, ceremonial tattoos, of her mother, representing the Living Force passing from parent to child. While Leona was a hunter, Tyre was a warrior and both were extremely busy. Therefore, the care of Remy fell to Tyre's younger sister, and the young Kiffar's Aunt, Wyncaryn Drenalla. A retired hunter, Wyn had thus far been barren and found a daughter in the young Kiffar girl, taking it upon herself to educate Remy and teach her both the essentials and of Kiffu's history. The two quickly established a deep connection. At the age of four it was discovered that Remy was a Kiffar born with Psychometric powers. Able to view the memories of objects was a huge strategic advantage to the Clan, which they put to use near-instantly, and Remy was trained to become a warrior and a scout for the tribe. Not long after this, Remy's mother Leona soon gave birth to three children, triplet boys - Avi, Avix and Arder. But only six years later, when Remy was twelve, this blessing would be overshadowed by deep grief as both Leona Drenalla and her three sons were killed in a brutal and inhumane attack by a rival tribe, a crime that went against the customs of the Kiffar and the tribe in question was swiftly dealt with by the Kiffu Guardians, the police force of the Kiffar. After her mother's passing, Remy was given her hunting knife. Regardless of punishment, the deed had been done and Remy's immediate family had gone from 5 to 2 in the blink of an eye. As Tyre secluded himself from his tribe and family, Remy's uncle- Wyncaryn and Tyre's younger brother -Jordav began to assume control of tribal affairs, as Wyn tended to the heartbroken Remy. Eventually, Tyre would leave Kiffu and his family as he caught a starship off world. With the old leader gone, Jordav became the official clan leader of Drenalla, his sister Wyncaryn became Remy's legal guardian, and Remy officially joined the patrols as a scout with her cousins and second cousins. For a while, things went relatively well, as well as they could, for her, until things turned very dark very quickly. go away for days to track their prey in the vast deserts.]] Psychometry does not just apply to inanimate objects, but objects that were once inanimate as well, such as corpses. More than often, the patrols that Remy went on resulted in fights between other patrols skirting too close to territory that did not belong to them, and after the enemy party was downed she would be forced by her fellow scouts to view their memories and see if there are any more in the area. Viewing the memories of a corpse is the closest a non-Jedi can get to viewing the memories of a person, and it is a very emotional and an experience that brings an individual very close to the dark side. This happened more than once over her time as a warrior, and at one point a particularly gruesome memory of an offworlder involving the ice planet of Hoth would push Remy past her breaking point, and she had a mental breakdown in the middle of their camp later that night. Comforted by Wyncaryn, who had grown increasingly concerned for her niece's well-being, Remy told her aunt everything that had happened to her. An enraged Wyn went directly to her brother, who ordered this to stop at once and placed Remy in the roster of hunters. Remy would remain as a hunter in her clan for a while longer until she reached nineteen, while in a city on Kiffu she discovered that her father had resettled on Naboo. This discovery inspired Remy to leave the planet as well, striking out on her own towards Coruscant to begin her military career. Career Remy served for two years in the Grand Army of the Republic, working mostly as a scout due to the nature of her powers and her training on Kiffu. Most of her time spent on Coruscant involved getting to know the world outside of Kiffu, mainly alcohol, parties, and relationships, all fairly short-lived. Remy was eventually reccomended for a position in Task Force Aurek. When she arrived at ''The Guardian ''she was a rifleman but was soon cleared for the specialization of Close-Quarter Combat, giving her access to a vibroblade and a DC17m variant shotgun. Death Remy is still alive. Post-mortem See above. Personality and traits Personality Remy is known for being rather outgoing in small groups with people she trusts, but quiet when it comes to large crowds. She has Chionophobia, the fear of snow, and minor Necrophobia, a fear of corpses, both a result of using her Psychometry to a damaging effect on her psyche. Concerning the latter, Remy does not have a problem killing people if she has to. Her fear is rooted in touching the corpses afterwards, and will go to great lengths to avoid doing this. Traits ~wip~ Relationship with Dexen ''"What can I say? My favorite color is' 'pink..." --- Remy on her relationship with Dexen Dexen was one of the first people Remy met in Aurek, therefore already becoming fairly close with him early on in her career in the Task Force. She eventually developed feelings for the easy-going Zeltron, feelings that she tried quite hard to keep hidden. Unfortunately for Remy, Zeltrons have the ability to read emotions as a sort of six sense and Dexen know how she felt way before she even told him. The two have a very casual romantic relationship, currently monogamous as they decide how they want to move forward to make sure both feel comfortable. Psychometry 1 in every 100 Kiffar is born with the ability of Psychometry, a Force-based power that allows the user to view the memories of inanimate objects. The user does not need to be force sensitive to have this gift, and Remy is a fine example of this. She often uses this in the field to dig for information on enemy numbers or loadout, and passively uses this ability out of combat due to her lack of knowledge on how to control it. Behind the scenes Remy Drenalla's faceclaim is Lily Collins, but her voice claim is Triss Merigold/Jaimi Barbakoff. Category: Individuals __FORCETOC__ Category:Archives